The present invention relates to an alignable single channel fiber optic rotary joint. The fiber optic rotary joint is a modification and improvement over the subject matter of patent application Ser. No. 204,763, filed Nov. 7, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,779.
Insertion losses in an optical coupling are a function of optical element separation and axial alignment. In a rotary joint, the axial alignment becomes critical in order to minimize throughput variation as the joint rotates. It would be highly advantageous to provide a joint which, in the assembly process, has an infinitely variable axial alignment means for the optical ends of the fiber optic cables, both input and output.
An object of this invention is to provide an alignable single channel fiber optic rotary joint.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and accompanying drawing which illustrates a preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the invention.